


To love an Anolis....

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: A nicer world [1]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, How Palpatine was defeated by the sex life of Obi-Wan, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, My porn grows plot almost every time, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: How Obi-Wan saved the Jedi and the galaxy by falling in love with a fellow Jedi, learning to have sex with another specie and giving too many eggs to the creche.You can find Master Judd in Darth Maul: Death sentence.





	1. First time....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).



> This is not beta'ed and english is still a learning process for me. Also, this is for GoddessofRoyalty, for their post about Obi Wan having to birth his lover’s eggs.

Master Judd met Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a briefing. He was here to take orders and Obi-Wan was there to give them. That was not really the best circumstances for romance and romance didn’t happen.

The Councillor talked a long time about a slaving ring that was suspected somewhere on Trandosha and the other Master asked a few questions and then became those slavers worst nightmare for three months: all months full of explosions and last second rescues and intense negotiations with belligerent ex-slaves that didn’t believe he was Jedi because of the fangs, the muscles, the scales, the claws….

Master Judd came back to the Temple and the Force, matchmaker, made Obi-Wan the only councillor free for debriefing.

But debrief was still the only thing happening, and the Force was not happy! Master Kenobi thanked Master Judd for his hard work for the peace, the galaxy and the Force, and Master Judd bowed and thanked the Councillor for his words.

He spend a rotation in the Temple, training, healing and teaching a course in Form VI, his favourite form, something that people always found a little strange, believing his impressive build called for something more aggressive.

When he was called before the Council, that time Obi-Wan Kenobi was not there, on the trail of Darth Maul and his brother Savage.

Judd liked working with Master Salmara: she was smart, quick and compassionate, everything a Jedi should aspire to.

Her Padawan had a sharp tongue, perhaps sharper than wise, but it was a new trend in the children of the Jedi. Too many holovids of Master Kenobi taunting his enemies were passed from Padawans to Padawans.

Judd, Salmara and Dray received a mission that day, a mission that almost killed them and all the native of the planet, but a mission that ended with a very strange happiness for Judd.

A mate.

A mate in the person of Obi-Wan Kenobi and so many eggs, and subsequent children, beautiful gifts from the Force after the most horrible mission since his knighting.

A mines’ mogul, Ja’boag, needed a swift investigation and they went to Moorjhone to pursue this investigation.

To say it was a catastrophic mission would minimize it. Maul and Savage were there, there was an almost genocide, the mogul was a corrupt murderer without compassion, and frankly without sanity, Padawan Dray lost his hands that only a quick intervention permitted to reattach, Salmara lost her liver, almost her live, and Judd was almost cooked alive by the three suns of the damn planet.

Quite honestly, the less said about that mess the better.

He regained consciousness in the cruiser _Liberation_ , Master Kenobi’ ship. His mouth was still full of Bacta and he could see Salmara in another bacta tank and little Padawan Dray, fallen asleep against Master Kenobi’s shoulder…Master Kenobi that didn’t dare moving, because that child had never more needed sleep, and smiled at Judd.

“Everything is well. Sleep, my friend.” 

Judd obeyed, with the last thought that the human Jedi radiating care was a very nice sensation.

Everything started like that. They saved each other life and an entire sentient specie. They cared for the child during the return to Coruscant, when his Master, in an artificial coma, waited for the artificial liver she needed and that could only be implanted on Coruscant. They trained in the Liberation training room, Obi-Wan’ Soresu against Judd’s Niman. Lightsabers against lightsabers, taunting words against taunting words, and Padawan Dray seemed hypnotized. They trained, long hours in the nights, and talked strategy and missions and duty. They talked about Padawans, Obi-wan’s dreams of a second one, latter, after the war, and Judd third one, killed in the war. Sometimes, late in the night, they would even talk about the difficulties Judd had every time he meet a member of his specie, the Anolis, because they were slowly disappearing, too much inbreeding, and every one of them were supposed to reproduce, something that he hadn’t done, as a Jedi.

“I would like to have eggs, one day. But I can’t imagine reproducing with a non-Jedi. The hatchlings would probably be Force Sensitive and I would like to see them raised in the Temple.”

After a time, they trained in hands to hands, too, and if Obi-wan was quicker, it wasn’t enough against the sheer mass and strength of the other Jedi.

“I spend too much time on my back when I spar against you, Master Judd.” The General would laugh, a little out of breath, stuck against the training mat by his opponent's body, and Judd’s laugh against his fangs would sound like a whistle.

“Well, I won’t lie: that makes a very nice view, Master Kenobi”.

Jedi were very free with their affections but didn’t let it become attachments and for that, a lot of them only took lovers in the Order. Because most people had difficulties to understand they would always be second, that their lover would always choose the galaxy, the weak, the wounded, the duty.

But between Jedi, liaisons were formed and dissolved, between affectations in the Temple, or in mission, freely, eyes opened. And in the last night of travel, when Judd asked, “Would you like to share my bunk tonight?” Obi-Wan smiled and followed him in his cabin. Just like that.

Easily, naturally.

Well, to be quite honest, the sex itself was not really easy.

Judd was Obi-wan’s first Anolis lover and Obi-wan was Judd’s first human lover. There was a great deal of experimentations, perhaps a little frustration, one or two bad ideas, until they renounced complicated ideas and used theirs mouths.

“Am I wrong, or do you like the fangs?” Judd asked after, when he was sure Obi-Wan hadn’t broken something in coming so hard.

“It’s the idea that you could hurt me and that you never will. How much more physically powerful you are. I’m strong for a human but you’re stronger. And the claws, the fangs…I feel safer.” Obi-Wan confessed, with the honesty that Jedi always had about sex, a normal body function.

“Like that?” and Judd used his mass to pin Obi-Wan against the bed, provoking a strangled moan. Warm skin against cooler scales and the human threw his head back, encouraging without a word. Against his back, he felt his lover cock. Branched, bigger, with strange cartilage rings near the base, and he couldn’t imagine the sensation it would make, if he took it in his body. Would he feel it, when the rings entered him? The branched end, would it be too much? And the size was not to be neglected. Could he take so much? The more imposing thing he had ever experimented with, that was so long ago, he was younger, and Siri and him were careful…And still, that toy had been shorter that Judd’s member. A good part of his shields were down, like every time he slept with a fellow Jedi, sharing pleasure and desire, and he let Judd see the images invading his mind, Obi-Wan’s body struggling to accommodate his lover’s cock.

“One day.” The other one promised. “Perhaps if I use a toy on you before. Or some toys, getting bigger and bigger” and the idea let a flash of heat in the Force.

 .....

 

 


	2. Meeting Judd again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd and Obi-Wan meet again and the redhead find something better to do with his mouth than negotiating.

“Master Judd!!”

The Anolis looked up from the holoscreen in surprise and smiled when he saw the ginger Jedi. The late afternoon light accentuated the colour and Obi-Wan was bursting with warmth and welcoming in the Force.

“Master Kenobi, what a pleasure. It’s been too long.”  Well, it had been only thirteen days since they had come back to Coruscant together, but he liked the other Jedi.

“I’ve been mediating a minor conflict in the Mid Rim.”

“A minor conflict and they asked you?”

“Master Che was insistent. Apparently, if she can’t force me to stay on Coruscant, I can only do other minors things.”

“Too much missions?”

“Our esteemed colleague still haven’t forgiven me for a time, not so long ago, when I perhaps rushed unwisely after she had healed me.”

“You fainted on mission?”

“Testifying in the Senate. I can still hear the gossip.”

From the other end of the room; Master Jocasta Nu had seen them talking and they fled from har wrath when they saw her flex of one her white eyebrow, like every Jedi save Yoda.

“It’s a little early but I’m not totally back on Coruscant time; would you be interested in going to supper with me in the refectory?”

Sharing a simple meal, talking about the development of the war, sharing meditation in the garden, rejoicing together in the Force, letting its flow take them, higher, higher, bind them in its beauty. Those were the things Obi-Wan liked in a relationship with a Jedi. The understanding, the connection. He didn’t understand Anakin, who had chosen for lover a women with who he couldn’t connect in the Force. Perhaps the day where his ex-Padawan would find a little honesty in him and would talk about Padme, then he could ask about it.

But tonight, Anakin was not there, he could for once relax and choose something for himself and that’s what he did, after their conjoint meditation.

“Would you share my bed tonight, my friend?” and when Judd said yes, he led him into his room.

Kissing was complicated with the fangs. Last time, Obi-Wan had cut himself, only a little cut on the tongue, but still, that hadn’t been very comfortable, and that wasn’t something, even without that problem, that did anything for Judd. But there were so many other things to do.

To explore the way desire made the human shake, when he felt the rough tongue and the fangs on the skin of his neck. The lust blossoming between them, which they were sharing in the Force. The laugh of Judd when Obi-Wan put his hand on his side.

“Are Anolis ticklish?” the other Jedi was delighted and they play-wrestled on the bed, the mood suddenly playful, until Judd let Obi-Wan win and pin him, half-undressed, on the bed.

The view made Obi-Wan’s breath catch in his throat. There was such power in this muscles, in the strong scales covering a strength that would never abuse, only protect. He knew himself and recognized his longing for a bigger lover, someone who could pin him under his weigh, someone who could manhandle him and make him whine under his power and would still see him as his equal.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, letting his shields down a little more, letting his sparks of arousing become theirs. Judd put his hands on the fragile skin of the human hips and the difference of texture and temperature made them shiver.

“So fragile. So tenacious and fragile. Do you know how your trust please me? How it excites me?”

The lust was a feedback between them and Obi-Wan moved backward to sit on his lover’s legs. They had already played with each other but he hadn’t tried….There. Blue, proud, leaking already. The rushing blood made it getting bluer and bluer. He had never before gone to bed with a lover with a branched penis, but he didn’t let that stop him, trusting in Judd to protest if necessary.

“Tell me if I do something unpleasant”. And he kissed the branched head, earning another long shiver. One of the clawed hand found his hair, playing with them. Not directing him, no, Judd let him explore to his leisure, but letting him play with the idea, the possibility, and Obi-Wan shared the picture in his mind: the councillor on his knees, against a wall, and a still clothed Judd pushing his sex into his throat, using his hand tight in his hair to keep the warm mouth in place when he pushed in it leisurely.

“Yessssss. Tomorrow morning. Before I left for my mission. Leaving you with my taste on your tongue” And the words sounded like a pledge in the Anatolis panting voice. Emboldened, Obi-Wan explored a little more, letting his tongue play with the three cartilage rings on the base. They were made of a harder material that he would have assumed and he thought that if one day he welcomed that sex in his body, he would feel every one of them when they entered him and the idea pleased him. He covered the entire sex with small kisses, marvelled at the smooth texture of the scales, smaller than on the rest of his lover body, before coming back to the head. There, too, it was different from every past lovers, but he took his time, covering his teeth and cataloguing was part made his lover moans the best sounds when his tongue lapped. The taste was slightly metallic, foreign and a little unpleasant, but not enough to stop him, rejoicing in the pleasure he could feel in the Force from his fellow Jedi.

Between his legs, his own sex was a hard weigh but that would wait and he worked on opening his throat around his prize. A powerful sound made the entire Anolis’body vibrates when his hands started exploring around, one working the part of the shaft outside his mouth, the other caressing his tights, then the smooth area where testicles would have been in an human. They were internals in Judd, but the area seemed an erogenous zone because the moans gained in force. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the moment take hold of him. Pleasure, desire, trust, and yes, lust, and he shuddered, working with his tongue, his throat, until Judd stuttered a warning. He moved a little back, keeping only the branched heads in his mouth, swallowing the first burst of semen, and then letting it go, the rest smearing on his face. There was a lot of it, more than with a human, more that he remembered and he shuddered again at the idea of being marked like that.

When he saw him, pupils dilated and a mess, Judd growled and manhandled him under his body and, almost on instinct, Obi-Wan searched the end of the bed to grip in his hands and let the rest of the world escape: in this moment, they were alone in the galaxy.


	3. To be honest, that one is almost only a PWP

Judd had found them in a little shop in a spatioport where he was waiting for transport after a mission. Three little black toys in some sort of soft filmiplastic. A long and narrow one, a bigger, with little spines and the third, the biggest, mimicking a Tortuga penis with that big head, because he hadn’t found something mimicking his own cock. They were not really expensive, not like those in precious metal, but they were not exactly cheap and he had paid two months of the very low Master stipend for them. He had wanted to bring something nice to his lover and knew Obi-Wan could not buy a toy himself: Masters of the Council didn’t have a stipend, complying more than anyone else in the Order with the vows of poverty. More outsiders would have been surprised to know Padawans received more credits than Knights and that Knights received more money than Masters!

But he had found them, brought them and gifted them and it was the most well spent money in his entire life. They had a good sex life, fulfilling, for the last three months since they started and he had found nothing could unwind him like to push in that delightful mouth, warm and welcoming. He liked spending afternoons with him in the dojos, receiving comms on missions, debating obscure points of Jedi philosophy and then to roll with him in the sheets, that beautiful and trusting human, that friend that moaned when he felt his claws on his cock.

But now, it was even better. The view itself…Obi-Wan on his back, sweating and panting, his head trashing on the pillow, the muscles on his arms on view when he gripped the headboard of the bed…his legs open, the perfect place to kneel and to be comfortable to lean forward and reach everywhere. Especially where he was pushing slowly, leisurely, the third toy in his lover. He had already pressed him into two orgasms tonight, one for each of the first toys with a shower and an hour nap in between and he had no intention to stop. They had nowhere to be before midday, the scent of sex filled the room, Obi-Wan was loosen from the first two orgasms, eyes burning from desire, lips red from Judd fucking his mouth with abandon before their nap, relaxed in a way only sex seemed to achieve and they had the safety of a safe word…that the ginger Jedi didn’t appear to need.

He was beautiful, like a pleasure god from an old religion, made to be fucked and Judd told him exactly that.

“You should see yourself. Almost all the toy and it’s so big. Do you think you could take more?”

“Yes, oh yes, Judd…”

“That’s it. Beautiful, just like that. Open more, dear one.” And Obi-Wan mewled from pleasure, a strange sound made without air, when the rest of the toy was inexorably pushed in him, piercing him to the core, impaling him. He had never felt more vulnerable and he had never felt safer, his body heavy from so much pleasure. The toy was pressing in him, the head relentlessly moving against his prostate and he had never took something so large. He felt high and the dilated pupils of his lover devoured him, made him feel as beautiful as Judd said he was. Judd started to move the toy faster and Obi-Wan choked on his breath, his entire soul blazing with pleasure.

“That’s it, dear one. Just like that. So perfect. You should see how open your body is, sucking the toy inside. You will feel it tomorrow. Every time you sit down, you will think of me and what I did to you.”

“I will grow hard every time I sit down, you mean.” The worlds were panted but he had no breath anymore.

“Enough. You, you. I want you, you promised. You promised you would have me this night.” He felt empty when the toy left him but he was waiting for so much better.

“It would be easier if you straddle me, you could choose better the speed.”

“Probably. But, no. Please. I want to feel your weight. I will tell you if necessary, don’t be afraid I won’t.”

Obi-Wan was limp from desire and pleasure when Judd helped him on all fours and he had a long shiver when the other put him in position so easily.

And then…the branched head was still larger than the toy and he felt his eyes rolling back in his head. It was way too much, it was just perfect, he couldn’t breathe and if he could find his voice he would plead for more like an animal in heat. Judd was careful, slow, but not stopping and the branched head finally passed, and he pressed, pressed, Obi-Wan wailing in pleasure in a broken sound when the rigid cartilages rings entered him, until finally, the two Jedi equally panting, the ginger man was impaled on the whole sex.

“You look so good on my cock.” Judd said when he started to move.

“You were made for it. To take it, again, again. So warm, tight.” The rhythm built up until it was sure and unrelenting and Obi-Wan couldn’t stay like that, falling from his hands on his elbows, his entire being possessed by pleasure. He gasped, chasing his breath, and everything disappeared until the only thing in the world was the thick cock in him, the pressure against his prostate, the power behind the trusts, and every part of him possessed and claimed. He had no breathe to form words anymore and could only mewl every time the rings entered or left him. And then a heavy clawed hand came to press carefully on his neck and Obi-Wan came, without a hand on his cock, yelling like he never had before.

He was almost unconscious when he felt inside him the powerful cock jerking, filling him, marking him and it went and went, like the biology dictated of an Anolis and he had a second to think it would probably overflows of him, and then he knew no more.

 


	4. Several cups of calming tea later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Babies are not a complicated science. You let Master Judd put his lightsaber in your Sarlac Pitt….”  
> “Oh by the Force, Anakin!”  
> “And now you’re gonna get as big as a Bantha before molting…”  
> “Did you listen to anything I taught you about biology?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your education, visit the Carolina anole page on Wikipedia , a charming little lizard and the little guy was the beginning of everything for this fic. Also, they have very interesting reproductive habits.

 

“Yes, hello, this is Knight Skywalker. I had a meeting with the Chancellor and I need you to tell him I won’t make it. Yes, I know he’s very busy. No, no need, I won’t disturb him. Just tell him I can’t and I’m sorry, ok. I really need to go…Just tell him, ok?”

************************

The Force had conceived Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps; or perhaps Shmi had lied, or perhaps the one who called himself Dark Plageuis had put his oleaginous fingers in that story, who knows? The only sure thing is that: the Force had got a taste of it and wanted more Force-sensitive children. Why stop at one? Sure, Force sensitive children were born naturally, but more is always better, and what would be even better: Force sensitive children whose existence would stop it from losing almost all his other children in purge.

Or it was nothing like that. Perhaps Obi-Wan Kenobi was one exception, with a long time ancestor with interesting taste in lovers?

The why is not really important: the important thing is that one day, Obi-Wan conceived from his Anolis lover, something that shouldn’t have been possible, because nobody have ever seen a compatible couple with a mammal and a reptilian sentient. A little mystery, several future little Jedi with scales and sass that would one day be lights in the Jedi Order. And now were only nausea in Obi-Wan’s mornings.

“You could have told me you had a lover before.” Anakin had raged, “I’m your ex-Padawan, you should ha…” and then he had stopped his rant to fetch him a glass of water because it was evident the other wasn’t really in shape to listen right now. It’s difficult to stay mad in face of retching and feeling of misery in the Force.

Several cups of fortifying tea later, Obi-Wan was a little less green.

“Thank you for staying. I know you had better things to do.”

“Well, until Master Judd comes back from the Outer Rim, I suppose you need someone to help you, since you want to keep it.”

“I’m an adult, thank you very much, and I’m pregnant, not terminally ill.And perhaps _someone_ would object to you using all your free time keeping company to your old Master.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows had always been an excellent weapon against his Padawan and the flex of one of them hadn’t lost its effect, pregnancy or not and Anakin sputtered an answer.

But that time, the answer wasn’t a lie. Not exactly a truth but…Obi-Wan was pregnant! Perhaps a part of his fears were stupid. His Master was pregnant. Pregnant! Perhaps some things he could understand.

Of course, since they had lived in each other pocket for years and apparently his Padawan still needed Obi-Wan knocked up to realize his old Master was human…With a sight, the older man took another sip from his tea to stop a sarcastic comment. He loved his brother but sometimes, he realized the way a lot of Anakin’s friend were policing their words to stop rants was not really healthy.

Instead, he said: “I’m happy you’re there. Because Bant gave me a whole holobook about what I will probably live and there is no reason for me to not torture you a little with it.”

“Didn’t you say you were an adult ten minutes ago? Do you really need my help with that?”

“And you’re the one that let me wade in my explanations for a very long time when I try to give you the Talk, before explaining you already knew everything and had even seen a live birth on Tatooine.”

“Revenge is not the Jedi way.”

“Think of it as a way to expand your knowledge.”

“I don’t really see what I need to learn, or you. Babies are not a complicated science. You let Master Judd put his lightsaber in your Sarlac Pitt….”

“ _Oh by the Force_!”

“And now you’re gonna get as big as a Bantha before molting…”

“Did you listen to _anything_ I taught you about biology?”

“And then you’re gonna regret it very much for a few hours and then, poof, baby Jedi.”

“And then **_poof_**?”

Revenge is not the Jedi way and Jedi don’t take pleasure in acts of payback but Obi-Wan’s opinion was that Anakin had it coming when a judicious Force push catapulted the meditation mat right in his face. And the memory of his expression helped, when they started reading the book, shoulder to shoulder and their two heads leaning over the text.

 _“Anolis biology is a marvel”_ , Bant had said and really, Obi-Wan wanted to believe her old friend and healer but he had difficulties.

_Four weeks following mating, the pregnant partner, most of the time a female Anolis but omega or female from others reptilian species have been revealed compatible, lays her first clutch of eggs, usually one or two in the first clutch. They can produce an egg every two weeks during the breeding season, until about 10 eggs have been produced._

 

But for all his temper problems, Anakin was a good friend, or tried to be, and rubbed his Master’s shoulders when panic made him throw up all that calming tea.

****************

“Yes, hello, this is Knight Skywalker. I was supposed to eat dinner with the Chancellor? I’m deeply sorry but I can’t make it. Why? Jedi business. Tell him I’m sorry, right?”

One day, he would explain and Palpatine would understand. But for now, Obi-Wan had every right to keep it for himself until his lover came back and really, what sort of friends Anakin would have been if he had spent time with the Chancellor when his oldest friend, his brother, was almost hyperventilating with the idea of laying eggs?

Palpatine would understand.

Anakin knelt beside Obi-Wan and started following him in meditation to help him purge his fears in the Force. If he was honest, it would probably do him good too; it was months since he had done proper meditation but it was becoming more and more difficult. But tonight wasn’t about himself and he closed his eyes, took his brother’s hands in and helped.  


	5. Judd comes home...

 

 

When the orders to come home had come, Judd had known something strange had happened. The mission was supposed to continue for another month but now Master Billaba and her little Padawan were in his place and he was rushing back to the Temple.

Jedi don’t let their minds wander to questions without answers and without a chance to find answers and he used that time to meditate, train, and write rapports. Perhaps a little daydreaming about his lover but nobody needed to know it. And he was a long way to suspect anything of the gift waiting for him: his lover, pleased to see him, a little cautious, a little proud and the way his tunic was too tight, his belly larger…The light from a late afternoon was silhouetting him but that was the way he felt in the Force that was the most remarkable and the most telling.

“By the Force…” and there was such joy in his voice that Obi-Wan started to laugh, letting him throw away the soft tunic with only the words: “Only thing I have that’s still big enough, be careful”, opening the leggings to pass his hands on the round belly.

“By the Force…” There, inside his lover, he could feel little lives pulsing in the Force, and it was still difficult to tell the numbers because he felt the one already almost ready to come out in their eggs but also the potential for more.

“Perhaps I should have asked you before deciding to keep them, but…”

“No, no, dear one, you did well. It was your decision and yours only but I can say I’m very happy with the path you choose. Do the healers know how many they are? ”

“Two eggs, probably for the end of the week. But they can’t tell for after.”

“Already? Of course, yes. I was gone almost a month. I can’t believe our luck. I didn’t know we could conceive together.” Under his hands, with their smaller scales made for finer motor controls, he could feel the long shiver of Obi-Wan and his warmth. His hands were gigantic against the round belly, showing the difference between them in the strength of scales and claws against the precious and fragile miracle.

“Do you like that, dear one? My hands on you and my eggs in you?”

“We’re creating life. In all this death, I can feel it. Their life, their Force, in me. They will be Force-Sensitive, to the last one, I can See it. When I’m tired, I know it’s because their growing life, not because I killed and maimed and fought in the name of the Republic. And. And they’re yours. When I was moaning under your weigh, when you came in me…”

He was blushing and how a man that liked so much to be bound and begging could still blush only with words was still a delightful mystery to Judd. With a laugh whistling against his fangs, Judd lifted him in his arms and went in search of the bed. There, he could explore, his hands, his rough tongue and the noises Obi-Wan always made…His human lover was already erect after a few minutes of careful re-discovery.

“Did you ask the healers if you could still be penetrated?”

“Yes, and that was a fun conversation, believe me. Bant asked for your length and girth and lectured me about the necessity of proper lubrication and the risks of tearing. Healers are such a clinical bunch, she wasn’t even embarrassed!”

A laugh, a sigh. The claws were definitely not the correct organ to prepare a lover but the smaller of their toy and plenty of lube and Obi-Wan was moaning, Judd leaning down to make him feel his fangs against the fragile skin of his throat.

“You should see how beautiful you are. Full of life. So big.”

“I won’t become as big as I would with a live birth, you know. That’s it, that's the bigger I will be. When I’m clothed, you could only think I have a sweet-tooth and don’t do enough exercises.”

“But naked…You can’t believe it’s something other than a pregnancy. Probably a good thing, too, if an egg became as big as a baby, it would be stuck in you because of the shell.”

A noise, a groan of desire.

“Oh, you like that? The idea of that egg that you will push? The hard shell, the noises you will make…and remember, your body will already be forming the next clutch. Already sweating, pushing, and your body will be making the next one. Perhaps I should keep you like that, bend you over furniture every day, so open you wouldn’t need the toys anymore. Just pushing your leggings out of the way, emptying myself in you and knowing all day your body is preparing itself for more eggs. Probably would be easier to push eggs if you were already dilated, leaking sperm like you do every time I come in you…”

Judd knew about Obi-Wan’ size kink but the noises he made now… Yes, he seemed to like the idea of being helpless, forced to push, intellect stepping down against mere biology, his body taking over with the necessity to push that egg, those eggs, into the world, eggs after eggs, months after months, clutches after clutches.

“On all fours.” He ordered and his lover scrambled to obey. They had taken the time to talk, sometimes late in the night, of their needs and wants in bed, and Obi-Wan had admitted how difficult it was to find what they had. A lover ready to respect him, to obey him as a Councillor when in bed Obi-Wan liked nothing better than to be put on his knees; to moan and beg. They had even experimented and if Judd had felt a lot of pleasure when he had received his lover in him, it wasn’t as good, as powerful, that that beloved man under him. He pushed the third toy in him, carefully, leisurely, marvelling when the muscles obeyed, opening themselves, readying themselves for his cock.

“You look perfect like that. Already waiting for eggs and all fours for more of my cock.” He said, just for the joy of Obi-Wan mewling from pleasure at the words. He leaned down and licked up his lover’s neck with a quick motion of his tongue, tasting salt and letting him feel his fangs, and just after, with a grunt, he took his place in his body, pushing, pushing, until he was totally in him. Obi-Wan was trembling, quiet little noises of overwhelmed pleasure and, with joy in his heart, Judd started moving.


	6. The eggs are coming....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Obi-Wan had worked to the last minute...

“Anakin, my dear boy…”

“Oh yes, Chancellor. Eh, I was supposed to call you back, that’s right?”

“The Jedi really seem to ask so much of you, I’m sorry you can’t even find time for an old fri…Anakin?”

“Wait a minute, please, I’ve Obi-Wan on hold…….”

“….”

“Chancellor? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I really must go. I’ll call you back, I swear!”

***

Obi-Wan had worked to the last possible moment, as it was in his nature. To be honest, he knew it had exasperated Anakin and sometimes worried Judd, but he still wanted to do his part, even if he was Temple-bound. Perhaps he also enjoyed a little the way his former Padawan and his lover fretted over him. Not that Judd wasn’t the most attentive of partner all the time, but Anakin had a way to always disappear the Force-knows-where when they were on Coruscant, probably with Padme or the Chancellor, and it was nice, for once, to have time with him without being deployed, and without his former pupil cancelling their plans the last minute under terrible excuses.

That day, he had been feeling pains in his back and hips on and off throughout the day but he didn’t really understood until the middle of a council session, debating the best Jedi to send negotiating with a conglomerate specialized in ships’ reactors. That was the first time he saw Mace Windu out of his depth but Yoda has already called for the Healers, then for Judd, when the Korrun was still trying to release panic into the Force.

“This isn’t an holodrama, Mace. The door will not get stuck and you won’t have to help me deliver with healers yelling instructions from the other side.” He had finally laughed. He was anxious, but not as much as he would have thought. He was in the Temple, the pregnancy had been as calm as possible, even if the nausea were a really inconvenient part, the eggs were smaller than a baby would have been, Judd would be there and also a full medical team if necessary…

By the Force, the eggs were coming and they would be parents a few weeks after that. Ok, perhaps he was a little excited. Younglings!! Perhaps one of them would be Anakin’s next Padawan? Bant couldn’t predict how many eggs more he would have after the first two, but he hoped, without really confessing it to anybody but himself, how he hoped for a large clutch. Every day, he had examined his body and its change in the mirror, how he had grown, not as he would have with a live birth but… and when Judd found him, that always finished in bed, the voice in Obi-Wan’s ears promising him clutch after clutch, the ginger Jedi squirming as his lover thrusted harder, faster…

Later, as the first egg was pressing on his cervix and even with the good drugs, that wasn’t exactly pleasant, he realized that even with the hard work it was, he didn’t regret it. Not for a second. Yes, the position wasn’t the most dignified, feet in stirrup, only a sheet to preserve his virtue, and nobody had told him that this was exhausting, honestly, he had felt more fresh after the eighty hours without sleep, the two bounty hunters and the multiple explosions on that mission with Qui-Gon years ago, but….he was giving the world more Jedi. And they were Judd’s younglings. The wonderful, wonderful mate that to be honest he didn’t thing he deserved. A cool, clawed hand helped him with a glass of water and he realized how thirsty he was.

“You’re doing well. You’re doing so well. Just a little more, dear one.” Judd encouraged. They were alone, Bant let them have privacy between checking the progress of the dilatation. Judd picked a damp cloth to pass on his sweaty forehead.

“You’re just perfect like that. If you could see yourself…”

“Sweating and cursing, legs in the air and without my pants.”

“Bringing new lives into the Order. My younglings. And well, I prefer you without pants, even outside of the birthing chamber.”

“Oh Force, don’t make me laugh. But… Yours, yes, yours. I wouldn’t bear them if they weren’t yours.” And that was it, the more important part. Never had he been more Judd’s that in that minute, sweating as he tried to push his eggs out of his body and he liked it. To be possessed, cherished in bed and now, to be helpless, legs open, like a sacrifice on an altar, round from Judd’s efforts. Proud. Let them see. Let everyone see that he liked to open his legs to his lover and to bear his eggs.

“What was in that holospray?” He grumbled, because he was rarely so honest with himself, but a new wave of pain derailed his thoughts, making him whine.

He liked to be in control, outside of bed, the image of a typical Jedi, but now, panting, the need to push was overwhelming, his brain letting his body control the pace, clinging to Judd’s hand, gritting his teeth. He had a new appreciation for pain’s killers. How women and omega all around the galaxy did before? Even with them and the Force to help, he found himself overwhelmed.  

“Force.” A yell. He could fell the hard shell and his body really wasn’t built for that, the hard material pressing against his flesh, unforgiving, sliding in the birth canal, spreading him wider and wider.

Bant entered the room again and took position again, her hands exploring inside the tented sheet. Obi-Wan didn’t have energy anymore to feel shy. She could explore all she wanted if necessary if she helped!

“You’re crowning.” She said with a smile.

“By the Force, by the Force…” repeated Judd. He was radiating excitement in the Force with so much strength that he almost covered the power-house of Anakin’s Force presence, waiting two rooms from the birthing room.

Obi-Wan screeched as he pushed, again, again, a final time, his gripping on the rails of the bed almost enough to bend it and then he felt it, the first egg, his first child, spreading him to pass, and the hands of Bant. He could have wept if he wasn’t so busy chasing his breath. Weariness was weighting him but the second one was already coming.

“It’s ok? Bant, Bant is the egg…”

“It’s perfect, Obi. Just a few minutes and you’ll see it. You need to push again. It will be easier, I promise”.

Of course, the second one had chosen to be slightly larger, and had difficulties, almost stuck, because it presented the wrong way, but Bant was there, helping, encouraging, and Judd too, his presence in the Force a cloud of support, his voice, his hands. It felt like hours, when he would learn later that his second egg had come only fifteen minutes after the first, but finally, finally he could rest and see them.

Anakin had built the nest himself. No plants in the process of decomposing to give them warmth, only the best he could conceive for the eggs to incubate.

“You know that even on my world, people don’t build nest like that since…oh, centuries?” had asked Judd, amused, but he had let the Knight built and change and upgrade, and now the nest was perfect, with its copper tour, its foam cushion, all sorts of sensors and infrared light….

“They’re perfect. Perfect.” Murmured Obi-Wan. And they were. Long, with an almost elliptical shape, each egg's pattern unique: if they were of the same light green, the first one had more black spots.

And in the Force…they shined like a pledge of better days. Somewhere in the Temple, Master Yoda smiled in his meditation and, all the way to the Senate, a dark lord of the Sith suddenly suffered from a headache.


	7. So, typical Anolis pregnancy or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two eggs, a big question arrives for Obi-wan and Judd. Will it take the path of typical Anolis reproduction? Is Obi-Wan already pregnant again?

 

“Anakin!”

The young Jedi turned around. The Chancellor, surrounded by his court of flatterers like always, was walking up the corridor, leaving a meeting room.

Anakin smiled.

“Chancellor. It’s been too long.” Then he grimaced and continued: “Probably because of me.”

“My dear boy, I know the Jedi ask a lot of you, I would never hold it against you.” There was something curious in the Chancellor’s gaze.

“You’re looking very well.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. I’ve been pretty good.”

“Really. I’m happy to hear it.” A second of silence, an unasked question.

“It’s the meditation.”

“Didn’t you tell me once that it was a very difficult state of mind for you? Not that I can understand, of course, the mysteries of the Force and me…”

“I’ve got to thank Obi-Wan’s children. Well, future children. Eggs. I’m not sure of the correct term before they’re hatched. It’s wonderful. In the state of meditation, you can feel them, share the Force with them, inside the egg.” He wasn’t even really observing the Chancellor, just happy to talk about it with his friend and missed the micro-second expression of spite, continuing: “I’ve been putting more effort than usual and it started becoming easier every time. To be honest, a lot of masters and knights and Padawans come to meditate in the nursery room, now. I think it bind us together, in a way, sharing those moments. It’s very good for the Order. From there, it’s easier to work together, train together. In fact, I must run. Judd has organized a friendly saber competition this afternoon, I just wanted to…eh, I just wanted to say hello to Senator Amidala, since I was in the Senate.”

*******************

A week after the first eggs, Bant had given a very invasive medical exam to Obi-Wan. Nobody really knew how he, a mammal, had started to be fertile with a reptilian mate, and Bant wasn’t even sure the second set of eggs would react the same way, the way Anolis clutches were supposed to do.

But everything seemed normal: Obi-Wan’s body already healed thank to the Force’s help and the shell was forming around the new eggs.

“How many?” Judd had asked. He was sitting beside the medical bed, since Obi-Wan had accepted him here for the exam, and his clawed hand was caressing his lover’s hip, an unconscious and gentle gesture.

“Three eggs. Probably teen days until they’re ready. It would mean the period between two rounds of laying eggs is slightly longer with you than it would be in a textbook Anolis’ clutch.” Bant answered, before signaling to her friend that he could dress again.

“Do you know how many time I will lay eggs before…”

“Before it stops? I’m not even sure how you are doing it. You don’t have the pouch where female Anolis keep the sperm to use it later.”

“Yes but, herm…”

Judd couldn’t blush, biology too reptilian for that, but was doing his best effort to when he went to his lover’s help.

“We are sexually active. Very, very active. Perhaps it’s fresh sperm that impregnate Obi-Wan?” He asked.

“I can’t have him on contraceptive pill when he’s pregnant, but I want you to use condoms. There should be a fabricant that produce models than you can use, even if your people are not very big on contraceptive measures.” Bant answered.

“Not as dying specie, no.”

“I’m not saying never. I want to monitor it and see if he lays your eggs a third time without it. Are the two of you ok with it?”

 

Later that night, after they had spent a very pleasant moment meditating in the nursery room with their eggs, just them, Judd found Obi-Wan naked, examining himself in the mirror fresher.

“Is there a problem, dear one?”

“I like it.” The voice of the Negociator was so low than a human probably wouldn’t have caught the words.

“My body is bearing three eggs. I will once again push them into the world and it’s exhausting, undignified. And three: I will probably become slightly bigger than the first time, too. I can’t go to the front lines like that. I do planning, of course, I handle council matter and Mace now has more time to go with the troops, since I’m here on Coruscant, like Cin Drallig seems pretty happy to have taken your place with your squadron since you asked for a posting in the Temple to stay with me. I should feel ashamed to take that personal time in the war.”

“Like you said: you’re working here too. And there is nothing shameful to bear the new generation of Jedi.”

“I didn’t say I felt ashamed. A part of me thinks I should but I don't.”

He took the hands of his lover and put them on his belly. He wasn’t round, not so soon, but he wasn’t as flat as before, a trace of his first eggs on his body.

“We’ll search appropriate condoms in the morning but I wish…I have no pouch to keep the sperm, but I wish it still work like it’s supposed to do with your specie. I wish I’ll bear you many eggs. I want to feel them pressing inside me. I want to see the largest clutch your specie as ever seen in our nest. I want people to see me like that, round from your children. I hope that a week after those three, Bant will find more already forming. I’m full of your eggs. Yours. Only yours. And I’m not ashamed. I want it, like you can’t even imagine. I crave it. And if it doesn’t work like a pouch, if I’m pregnant a second time and not continuing the same pregnancy..If I don't form eggs again after those three, I hope you will push me against the first flat surface and empty yourself in me the moment Bant gives us medical permission. I hope you’ll mount me the second we’re alone, again, again…”

Against his naked ass, he could feel the pant of his lover in their rough fabric and something growing, hardening with every word, slightly rocking against him.

“You minx.” Judd’s words were almost impossible to understand, his voice wracked by lust and desire.

“Are you trying to make me crazy from your words?”

With a smile, Obi-Wan turned in his arms.

“Perhaps you should put something in my mouth, if you want me to shut up.” His hands were already divesting Judd from his tunic, his mouth pressing kisses against the scaly skin, covering the large chest. He felt drunk of desire, refusing to examine it. He just wanted it. Yes, they had sworn to Bant and they wouldn’t cheat but how he was eager for the time they could ditch the condoms and they had not even found them yet! He wanted it again. The powerful cock in him, the sperm leaking from his used body, the secret of the Force in his belly, creating life. He wasn’t ashamed again, would never be ashamed again. Let them see. Let them see him become round and round. Again and again and again.

He kneeled, pushed the pants out of his way, and teased the double head with his tongue.

Judd’s hand went tight in his hair and his lover forced him firmly against the wall. When the leaking double head force his throat open, Obi-Wan heard himself moan, a wanton sound and a groan of desire answered from his lover’s mouth.

“Look at you. Beautiful, on your knees for me. You’ll drink it for me, dear one? I know you will…”

Obi-Wan smiled, closed his eyes under the onslaught of lust, and let Judd take him higher and higher.


	8. Birth & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Palpatine, the birth of Obi-Wan's second clutch is the perfect time to strike against the eggs that changed everything. And this time, he will do it himself, because at the heart of the Jedi Temple, not even Ventress could strike....

All the Temple was strongly attuned to the Healers room that day. It was in all minds.

Master Kenobi had been seen checking himself with his mate. Younglings were on the way!

In the birth room of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi was indeed struggling to push an egg outside of his birth canal. That was the third one that day, the fifth he was giving Judd and giving birth is not exactly the easiest of task, even if it was easier than a live birth would have been. Sweating, with no more energy to swear, when an hour before his words would have made Hondo Ohnaka blush, he just wanted the third one to be there, safe and bundled up with the first two already in the second nest build by Anakin, a privilege his ex-Padawan wouldn’t have renounced for the newest, shiniest speeder. Bant was helping him, almost all her hand in him, turning the egg that was stuck, and as uncomfortable as it was, he would have endured more for it to be over. And still, exhausted, gritting his teeth, so tired he could sleep a year after that, all his reserves drained by the long labor and efforts, he knew he would do it again.

He would do it again in one instant and one of the reason was the wonderful Anolis that was encouraging him, his voice almost as hoarse as Obi-Wan, his clawed hands on his shoulders, his Force presence just against his.

Those eggs were Judd’s, and that was why he was here, the proud Councillor, drenched in sweat, with no more energy against pain, reduced to his most basic core, to the animals instincts of pushing to birth a young…Because that young, that egg, was Judd’s, and Obi-Wan had finally found happiness, and enough self-awareness to understand he would never been happier than like that, in that cycle, from opening his legs and yelling from pleasure when Judd’s took his body, flowing him with his seed, to opening his legs to push the egg, yelling that time in pain, and being Judd’s so much, full of him, giving him pleasure, receiving it, and seeing the eyes of people in his belly, knowing that they knew.

They knew he was Judd’s, in the most primal way.

 

So, Obi-Wan was struggling, and Judd, and Bant were there, and Anakin was just one room over, giddy with excitement, and trying to pretend he was calm, and failing, and talking with Knights and Masters that came to the news.

Life was good. Life was very good. The first clutch should hatch every day now. Two mini-Anolis, part-Obi-Wan!

The young Chosen One had more friends than ever in the Order. All these meditations shared with other Jedi, because they all loved meditating with the first clutch, had finally forced him closer to his brothers and sisters in the Force.

Yes, life was good. He had never been closer to Obi-Wan, and Judd was becoming a very good friend, too. How couldn’t he love the mate that was making his former Master so happy? Obi-Wan was glowing those days. Perhaps sometimes, Judd had a few harsh truths for him, and he wasn’t exactly tactful like Obi-Wan would be, but after meditating with the first clutch, Anakin most of the time admitted the other Jedi was right.

And he had begun to take measures to better himself. He had confessed to his former Master and the Council the whole Tusken’s massacre, and hadn’t been expulsed, but given extra meditation, obligatory courses about Tusken language and culture, and was now doing voluntary work in an orphanage of the under levels. Probably not the most legal measure but he could feel the effects on himself, every day.

 

More firmly in the Light that he had ever been since the massacre of the Tusken, most rested that he had been since the beginning of the war, Anakin felt what everybody else in the Temple, too busy, or too attuned to the miracle of the Force in the birth rooms, didn’t.

Or perhaps he just was so powerful than now rested, balanced, he felt the menace that nobody had.

And that was a menace to the nursery. To the first clutch.

Anakin ran and since he was more trusting in the Jedi, he commed.

He didn’t ask question when he found the dark silhouette using Force lightning against the eggs and such malvolence in the rooms. This being hated the two younglings still in their shell. Wanted those younglings dead, like it had never wanted anything in the world. Found them guilty of existing, and changing the universe by their very own existence.

Anakin struck, and didn’t even part the hood of the cloak, too busy with the eggs. Sheev Palpatine died on the floor of the nursery, with not even a gaze of the one he had wanted as an Apprentice. Even in his death, Anakin had no time for the Dark One, when he was busy checking the eggs. Later, the Jedi would check, and understand a lot of things.

But there, with Depa, the second in the room, he was fretting, leaning forward on the nest. The shell had fractured under the shock, the younglings were ringing distress in the Force and Depa and Anakin freed them of the fragments, checking for pulse, breath. They were alive. Alive. Wailing with an high-pitched cry, radiating fear and coldness in the Force, but alive, intact.

Quickly, Depa parted her tunic to put one of the little one against her warm skin, and Anakin followed her example, his eyes going round when he felt the beginning of a teaching bond snaps in place and felt in the Force the same thing happening with Depa.

Healers, Jedi, were running in the room, he had just saved Obi-Wan’s first children and found his future second Padawan.

When he had thought the second birth would be less eventful...

“I think I need to sit down. And perhaps someone should check the guy I killed.” And then he let the Healers take charge.

 


	9. New dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan married Judd on Coruscant, two weeks after the death of Darth Sidious. It was dawn and they had deemed it fitting. A new dawn was already touching the whole galaxy: the revelations of the Sith manipulation had banked the fires of war and an official meeting was already scheduled.

Young Anolis are more independent than young humans, than young mammals in general. Only a few minutes after hatching, they can crawl, not very well, but they can, and their eyesight is perfect. That doesn’t mean they are not young, fragile, under the shock of going from the safety of the eggs to the big world, but they’re more ready for the world.

When the first thing the world offer them is the visit of a Sith Lord and Force Lighting, the poor little things are very distressed, as everybody can understand. But a few confused minutes after the pain stopped, and after they found the ones that would be their Masters in the Force, they were deposed in the big scaly hands of Judd, a Judd who would henceforth call Anakin the man who had saved his children: _brother_. Judd was radiating love, safety, comfort, Judd had a Force’s signature already so close to theirs. The children felt appeased and let themselves be examined, Judd close, his strong fingers caressing their little muffles with tender gestures. And then…

“Obi-Wan, dear one….”

The ginger man was sleeping, exhausted after laying three eggs, but when he felt his mate caress his cheek, he opened his eyes, and Judd posed their two older children against him.

“Force….Oh Force.”

They were perfect. Two little boys, with the same blue scales as their father, more Anolis than human, and strangely, freckles all around their small faces. Obi-Wan kissed the two little heads and let them crawl closer, searching for his warmth and his odour. In the Force, their presence were bright, full of Light, and when he touched them, they blossomed. He could already fell bonds beginning to form, linking them as a family, the four of them, and, already strong but dormant, the teaching bonds that would one day link their children to their Masters. He followed one, sensed Depa, a sense of peace, of green, the sound of water: she was meditating in the garden. He followed the other one, sensed power like no other, and peace, peace too, like he never had in that Force Signature before. And the same smell: Anakin had followed Depa in the garden, and in meditation.

Judd sit down on the bed with them, his arm coming around his shoulders.

“They’re beautiful. We make beautiful children. Our bright ones.” Obi-Wan let his head down against his mate. He felt full of Light, too. He felt depleted of all his energy by the last hours, as weak as he ever had bee, but that wasn’t a problem. Judd was here, his peaceful strength against them.

“I love you.” He murmured and if he had never hidden how important Judd was, that was first time he said the words.

“And I love you.” His lover answered, one clawed hand searching for Obi-Wan’s hand.

Together, they caressed a little scaly head.

“Tai-Cao” Obi-Wan said, and young Tai-Cao yawned and burrowed a little more against them before beginning his first nap.

Their hands entwined found the second child.

“Ga-Anké” Judd said, and Ga-Anké followed his brother in a well-deserved sleep.

                       ****

Sheev Palpatine was incinerated one rainy morning, two days after his death, his ashes dispersed: two teams of Jedi Shadows took the two urns containing half of them. One team hurled them in a sun, and the other throw it in the biggest lava lake of Mustafar.

“Good riddance.” Was the only speech, and then Quinlan Vos, incapable of finding other words, spit in the lake.

“Not very Jedi.” His former Master remarked.

“Perhaps I will need a little time to be a proper Jedi again.”

“And whatever you need, I will be there to help you.” And the two men went back to their shuttle, and that was the last time anyone ever heard about the line of Bane.

*****

Obi-Wan married Judd on Coruscant, two weeks after the death of Darth Sidious. It was dawn and they had deemed it fitting. A new dawn was already touching the whole galaxy: the revelations of the Sith manipulation had banked the fires of war and an official meeting was already scheduled. A meeting that would probably only ratify peace decisions negotiated discreetly before. Senator Padme Amidala and three of her colleagues had left Coruscant a week before for the negotiations. Anakin hadn’t accompanied them: he was still under restriction for the genocide of an entire village and he had taken it graciously.

He was, to be honest, a little angry against his wife. Bail Organa had refused the honour to be on the delegation to be there today, to see Obi-Wan married. Why couldn’t have Padme done the same things? If Anakin could learn trust, could learn than not everything was his responsibility, that he alone couldn’t do everything, and that his fellow Jedi were totally capable of protecting the delegations, Padme should learn too than other Senators could work for peace and that she wasn’t the only one who could yield political power intelligently.

Yoda married Obi-Wan and Judd, and Anakin cried tears of happiness. In his arms, little Ga-Anké was sleeping, not very interested by the occasion, and behind them, Ahsoka was trying to convince his brother that lekku weren’t made to nibble.

Obi-Wan was already pregnant, a third time, the Jedi clothes enough to hide it, but he was radiating it in the Force, a feeling of warmth, fertility, family, and Anakin, his power growing more honed with all the extra meditation and the end of the dark cloud that had polluted the Force, could discern two young lives growing within his Master.

Obi-Wan didn’t seem interested to go back outside the Temple, to the galaxy, and Anakin felt peace with it. He hadn’t struggled with the revelations of the Sith’s Lord identity: Sheev Palpatine had never existed, not like he thought. Perhaps in other circumstances, he would have been swayed, but his love for Ga-Anké and his brother, and the horrors of seeing them not even out of the shell and in danger…

Later, after a long day of happiness, of well-wishes, after tucking up their two little boys in the Creche, Judd and Obi-Wan went to the new apartment that had been assigned to them, closer to the Creche.

Slowly, Judd helped Obi-Wan with his clothes, discovering with the same shiver of pleasure that he had every time the belly, already round. Obi-Wan didn’t exactly have the time to become totally flat before Bant’s investigations remarked the growing embryos, shell forming around them.

“My spouse” Judd marvelled, his hands caressing the skin that would soon stretch once again.

“My spouse.” Obi-Wan smiled, pushing his husband against their bed, attacking his boots, his tabbards, his pants, kneeling to caress him.

“Still a little energy after a big day?” The ginger Jedi asked, his smile wicked.

“Always, dear one. With a view like that…” Obi-Wand rubbed his beard against the small and sensitive scales covering the penis of his lover. The double head were already leaking, the view of a naked, pregnant, kneeling Obi-Wan, doing wonder. A clawed hand pulled his closer, firm against his neck and Obi-Wan felt a first moan rose in his throat. Fate had been nicer with him that he could ever imagine. The war was dying, the Sith was dead, their three eggs were safe in their nest, their two little boys safe in their beds, his ex-Padawan had balanced the Force and he had married the Anolis he loved. The wonderful Anolis mate whose seed was already quickening in his womb, new eggs forming in him… Kneeling here, a powerful hand guiding his head, bobbing up and down the shaft, his tongue playing with the double head, Obi-Wan had never felt happier.

He wanted that. For the rest of his life. To stay with Judd, to grow with his eggs, to bear them proudly, their little lights…He never closed his eyes, until the last moment, admiring his lover in his pleasure, took him to orgasm with his throat, his mouth, and then swallowed everything.

“I want your cock.” He whispered after. His voice was hoarse from Judd fucking his throat and he liked it that way. He climbed up on his tights, two hands coming to his hips.

“I want you to fuck me until I pass out. I want to feel you every time I sit down. I want to be so full of your semen it leaks of me, I want you to use me as many time as you can, I want you to breed me so hard I will become pregnant months from here from that sperm. And tomorrow night, I want to do it again. I want to open my legs and for you to come in me until it overflows. I want to be so full of your eggs I will waddle. I want all the children you can gave me, I want to spend my days sitting with great care and to be so open from your cock that you could just push my pants and bend me over the couch. I want the days I will spend on that kriffing table, pushing your eggs out and for everybody to know it was you, to see them seeing me round and yours. I want to need a nap, because I will be exhausted from forming eggs, from getting fucked all night before, and still getting wok up because you join me in bed, and for you to roll me over and use me…”

Against his ass, he could fell Judd, already hardening. Judd was a good Jedi: he always obeyed Councillors, and the Anolis rolled on the mattress, pushing Obi-Wan under him, the human legs falling open.

“We’ll do exactly that.” He swore and the smile made his fangs glisten in the low light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an epilogue, and their will be two little side-stories to go with it.  
> You can find me on tumblr, under the same name, if you want to come and see hi ! ^^


	10. 22 years after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than two decades after the end of Darth Sidious, Anakin knights his second Padawan.

**22 years after the end of the Sith**

 

Anakin and Ga-Anké got off the public shuttle. They were on leave and had the habit to ride the public transport when it was the case, letting the shuttles and speeders of the Temple ready for Jedi on mission. It was almost twenty years since the Jedi Council lifted the restrictions on Anakin’s travels and the obligatory voluntary work in the under levels, but he had kept the habits of spending a part of his free time that way.

“Babies’ spit keep the ego in check.” He said, but the truth was he had come to love it and volunteering had become a tradition in their lineage. Ahsoka had come with him in the orphanage and then Ga-Anké when the time of his Padawan-ship had come. He knew Ahsoka took her own Padawan, a young Kaminoan that would be the first Jedi of her specie, to a school in the under levels, where they taught self-defence to female students.

They were still missions, dangers, of course. Last year, a minor border dispute in the Mid Rim had claimed the life of Master Windu, something so improbable Anakin still had difficulties to believe it. The Korrun Jedi Master had always seemed larger than life, but had had the choice between his life and those of fourteen children of the last king, and chosen as every Jedi would have done. Anakin, Depa, and their two Padawans had descended on the guilty world like the wrath of the Force. So much that Depa, in her grief, had briefly oscillated on the brink of a terrible fate, of a dark path, but Tai-Cao had succeed in helping her regain balance, and won his knighting for it.

And today….Anakin smiled.

Today, Ga-Anké was knighted, too. He couldn’t believe it, it was yesterday that the little Anolis was building his first lightsaber!

They meet Judd in the refectory. The Anolis was drinking caf, talking with animation to Padme. Now head of the Jedi Temple guards, Judd rarely left the planet but he still was an impressive figure, with large shoulders, towering over Anakin himself, and over all his children, that called themselves jokingly disadvantaged vertically by Obi-Wan’s blood.

Padmé seemed more fragile by comparison, but the fire in her voice was still there, after all these years. On the bench, on her right, was Cordé, Anakin and Padmé older daughter, with the white tabard of the Initiate. She wouldn’t wear them long: nine years old, precocious, she would be ready for a braid in less than two years and Anakin had seen Jedi Knight Byph, an Ithorian specialized in tracking lost ships, and more importantly those populating these ships before they died, gazing the young girl speculatively

They would make a good Master Padawan pair.

For Luke and Leia, six years old and sitting the other side of Padme, the time of their braids was a long way from now, but Anakin was pretty sure Leia would be Depa’s third Padawan. That would make enough time for Master Bilaba to finish healing and to forget the shenanigans Padawans always seemed to make blossom, enough to want another one.

Luke…Luke would be Judd’s. For a time, Anakin had hoped for Obi-Wan but when Mace had retired from his position, teen years ago, Obi-Wan had been chosen to lead the Order, and it was enough work. Especially with the delicate way he was most of time. Not that a pregnant Obi-Wan wasn’t as smart, as dangerous, as capable of selling good ideas to the Senators and making them believe they were theirs as a non-pregnant one, but his work was a guiding one, now, and a Padawan needed missions, to see the galaxy, the people…

Anakin himself had asked for a two years missions as a Watchman, on Naboo, following Ga-Anké’s Knighting. The terrible example of Dooku had reduced the time the Watchmen could spend far away from the Temple, and two years would be good. 

Simple tasks for him and Padmé could work on Naboo. Investigative journalists were needed everywhere, after all, and she had made quite a name for herself since leaving the Senate. Perhaps they would try for a fourth child. After kissing his wife, his children, hugging his brother in law, he followed them in the Temple. Hallways after hallways, they were joined by other Jedi that accompanied them. Everybody felt it in the air, the moment coming where Ga-Anké’s braid would be cut, and everybody wanted to be there. Plo Koon and his Padawan, Ma-Verne, Obi-Wan and Judd’s first daughter, of the second clutch. Bly, now representative of the clones in the Senate, and his wife, Master Serra Keto. Adi Gallia and her Padawan, Shmi, the half-Twi'lek half human daughter Anakin and Aayla had when Padme and he were separated. A lot of vods, a good part of those working and living on Coruscant. Winter Organa, daughter of the Chancellor and soon-to-be wife of Tai-Cao. Little human-Anolis, so many of them, with their Masters, with their friends and Anakin once more marvelled at how those children had tied the Order in one family. 

With so many brothers and sisters entering so many lineages, everybody was in a way of the same lineage. And the Temple had never been fuller: the example of Obi-Wan and his husband, happy parents and still servants of the Light, had given idea to some other Jedi. Quinlan Vos had four daughters, Tiplee had twin boys, Cin Drallig was in a very happy triad with Master Tholme and Master T'ra Saa, and they were waiting for…for seedlings, and nobody was asking exactly how …and the younglings came from the rest of the galaxy, too, in bigger numbers than they had for decades. The people saw the Jedi Order and they liked what they saw, could imagine their Force sensitive infant happy there. The rule of only one Padawan by Master had been dispelled thirteen years ago and Anakin had his eyes on triplet zabraks. They were too young, yet, but in four years…

It was a crowd that walked into the Room of the Thousand Fountains. And Obi-Wan was waiting for them. At 57 years, the Master of the Order was looking ten years less than that and the wrinkles marked the place of his smile, the smile that so rarely left his mouth now, his grey eyes shining of happiness when he hugged his son, not very easily because Ga-Anké was a lot taller than him, and his belly was, once more, in the way. Obi-Wan’s body seemed to have understood that he should slow down: the last six years, he only lay egg one by one, when clutches had been sometimes four eggs when he was younger, and the time between series of clutches was getting longer. Last time, his body had waited six months after a serie of five clutches of one egg, before once again growing round. Judd and he seemed as happy as they had been the day of their wedding, and were now the proud parents of 282 hybrids Anolis-human. Anakin was pretty sure they cheated and used the Force to remember the name of everyone and that they had single-handily saved the specie. He tried his best to forget Quinlan’s opinion about it, that it was probably that the two of them had some very strong kinks, because Obi-Wan was his brother, and Judd too, after all these years, and you didn’t question your brother kinks.

He was still waiting a little to tell Obi-Wan that he had found Ga-Anké with Quinlan’s older daughter. Waiting until Quinlan’s mate came back from the Temple for one of her short stay: he couldn’t wait to see Ventress and Obi-Wan’s faces when they realized they would probably have grandchildren in common.

“You’ll be a light of the Order.” The Master of the Order promised Ga-Anké, touching his freckled cheek. All the children had taken after Judd physically: the build, on a smaller scale but still, the claws, the blue colour, the fangs…but all of them had freckles everywhere, probably the first scaly individuals to do so!

“My dear child. As your brother do, as every Knights do, you’ll make the Order proud. Always honour the teachings of your Master and you’ll be a magnificent light.”

Everybody stopped talking, letting the silence mark the instant, and Anakin joined his brother and former Master. They smiled at each other and turned again to Ga-Anké. The Padawan knelt before them and together, the Master and the Master of the Order, their voices resonating as one in the big room where even the sound of water seemed to fall silent to listen, they knighted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One clutch per month, let's say nine months a year, and then his body taking time to heal...counting two eggs per clutches, and sometimes, they were more : let's say 18 eggs per year in average, for the first teen years. And then, perhaps Obi-Wan is aging a little, Force or not. let's say 12 eggs per year for the six years after. And only 5 eggs per year after that.   
> So, at the end of the story: 282 little Anolis. ^^
> 
> There will be two little stories, about Padmé and Anakin, in this universe. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Gabriel4sam on tumblr too. Come and say hi, I don't bite and am always happy to.discuss Star Wars!


End file.
